Break is Such a Showoff
by Ravenski
Summary: Spinoff of "Showoff" BreakXLiam


The incident I had with Break that night seemed to prove insignificant as time went on, because the life we retained prior returned after the so-called "Showoff" proved himself worthy of my affection... or so I thought...  
I was sitting at my desk in Pandora, going through some papers I had just received pertaining to Xerxes Break and his neglect of work... Sharon had been urging Pandora to eliminate Break from the workplace, because, at this point, she felt he was incapable of maintaining a proper stance in Pandora. I found a file that read:

_Photos_

I opened the file... it contained pictures of Break at his "clubs", dancing and carrying on... how were these acquired? Closing my eyes, I tossed the file in the trash, preserving one particularly interesting photo in the inside pocket of my coat. I continued my work for a while until...  
"LIAM!". Sharon walked in, followed by Xerxes. She had a... smile on her face... I felt sour...  
"What is it, Miss Sharon?", I said, standing up, glasses gleaming. She came up to my desk... Break stayed back...  
"I'm here to make a report..."  
"On whom, Miss Sharon?"  
"On Onii-chan..."  
"Yes?", I said, expecting the worst... I glanced at Break, but his face was completely shadowed by his hair...  
"Break agreed to be my guardian again...". I felt chills up my spine... I looked at Break... his face was still in a shadow...  
"Did he, now?"  
"Yes... and I want all the records of him made while he was on his leave to be totally destroyed... ok... Liam?". I looked down... what was I supposed to say? I was not happy about this at all...  
"Yes, Miss Sharon..."  
"Good... come, Xerxes...". Sharon started to leave... Break took a few steps towards the desk.  
"I must speak with Liam for a moment... do you mind, My Lady?"  
"Ok... but only for a minute! We must head back... I have a tea party planned at the mansion...". Sharon walked towards the door... Break did not move until he heard the door close behind her... I was still looking down... the second I looked up (and it was very instant), Break lunged at me, grabbed my cheeks with his hands, and started to kiss me passionately... I fell back, and he, too followed me down, his body sliding over the desk and onto the floor, my papers flying everywhere... he wrapped his arms around my neck, causing my head to fall flat on the ground, he on top of me... he started to nuzzle the left side of my neck... I needed answers...  
"Xerxes... why...", I said under my constricted breath.  
"Oh, I can't stand her, Liam-kun!", said Break, quickly kissing my neck up to my cheek. "The threats, the tea parties, the violence... I only want what she can't provide! Come... Liam... don't... waste... the time... we've got!", said Break, kissing me on the lips each time... his kiss remained long and passionate in the end... the second he stopped, I had the chance to speak...  
"Break... why don't you just... leave her?"  
"Then what drama would there be? I couldn't just... sneak around if I was with you all the time..."  
"But... wouldn't you like that?"  
"No...". He started to kiss me again... I could feel his hand moving up my right leg...  
"Xerxes...", I said in our kiss... he stopped his hand.  
"Hm?"  
"Sharon's waiting for you...". Break stopped kissing me entirely. He opened his eye. He started to rise, looking at me with a confused look on his face... he kneeled up completely... I looked at him, confused. He grabbed by collar, forced me to his level, a stared me in the eye... I was scared...  
"Well... DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!", he said, pushing me into the corner of the desk, knocking more papers off of it... I got up, scared and nervous... I walked towards the door... I opened it, and Sharon was waiting outside... she looked at me, also confused... my hair was in a mess and my collar wrinkled... I stood there for a few seconds before saying anything to her...  
"Miss... Sharon?"  
"Yes?"  
"Break wants to um... eh... er... chm..."  
"HI, LADY!". I jumped back, startled. Break's hand was on my shoulder... his hand was up and he was smiling... he walked outside and looked at me...  
"I am so sorry for the wait... Mr. Liam was handling my report..."  
"HE, HE, THANKS, MR. LIAM!", said Emily. I was not even aware the doll was on his shoulder!  
"Well, whatever! Let us go now, Break!". Xerxes started to follow Sharon... he stopped... he quickly moved his lips over mine...  
"You know where... tonight...". He gave me a quick kiss before following Sharon again. I stared at him, speechless. Where could he have meant? I guess I would just have to wait and see...


End file.
